Various therapies rely on nerve stimulation using an implantable neurostimulation device. Such therapies require implantation of an electrode or other actuator (electromagnetic, chemical, mechanical, heat, etc.) to activate a nerve where such activation forms part of a therapy. Activation may include blocking nerve transmission or otherwise altering a nerve in a manner that provides for or augments a therapy.
The aforementioned types of therapies rely at least to some degree on nerve condition. Nerve condition can be compromised at time of implant, by delivery of a therapy, by medication, by patient health, etc. Various exemplary techniques described herein provide for acquisition of compound action potentials and analysis of such potentials, for example, to allow a clinician to assess nerve condition, particularly over time.